


Stay

by ShadowedTime



Category: Date A Bullet, Date A Live
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedTime/pseuds/ShadowedTime
Summary: Hibiki wants one last chance to prove to Kurumi that she's worth staying for.
Relationships: Kurumi Tokisaki/Hibiki Higoromo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much to say here other than I really wanted to work out a smut piece between these two, and incorporate some plot and emotion into it. Thus this was born. Hope you all enjoy. :) [Spoilers for DaBV6]

Deep underground in the dungeons of Gevurah, it was hard to believe the region was so rife with volcanic activity. In fact, it was actually quite cool and calm, save for the distant sounds of monsters and various other creatures.

It contrasted harshly against the raging inferno in Hibiki’s heart.

Kurumi, Ariadne, Tsuan and Hibiki had set up camp for the evening. Split into pairs, Tsuan had suggested to situate two camps a little way from each other to cover the hallway they resided in and prevent any possible surprise attacks.

“Done,” Tsuan declared, brushing her hands together as she finished setting up the futon, stretching out. She gazed over at the rest of the group, watching Ariadne resting against the wall, already nodding off, and noting Hibiki and Kurumi, both of which had changed back into their usual attire, far more comfortable to sleep in than armour. “I’ll be sleeping with Kurumi.”

Hibiki bristled at that, her eyes widening in alarm.

“I-I thought we agreed that I was with her, and you’d be with Ariadne!”

“No. I should sleep beside her. I was more productive than you were today.”

“Were not!”

“Remember the slimes?”

Hibiki grimaced as Tsuan brought _that_ incident up, subconsciously rubbing her arms, much to Kurumi’s amusement. She had turned her back on the arguing two to focus on kicking her boots off, though it didn’t stop her from stealing a glance over her shoulder every now and then.

“Don’t bring that up! B-but anyway, please, can I be with Kurumi for tonight?”

Tsuan raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and setting Lailaps against the wall, pointedly.

“Why?”

“I’m… I’m scared of sleeping next to Ariadne!”

“Mmm?”

That roused the Dominion of Chesed, who cracked open a sleepy eye to gaze at Hibiki. “Scared of little old me? That’s a shame. I would’ve taken _very_ good care of you.”

“My point exactly!” Hibiki squealed, flailing her arms in Ariadne’s direction, to which the Dominion just smirked and shut her eyes again. “Please, Tsuan. Just for tonight. You… you can sleep beside her tomorrow, okay?” She begged helplessly, eyes wide as she quickly clasped her hands together.

Tsuan scowled at that, and looked over at Kurumi, who was trying her best to appear invisible.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t mind,” Kurumi shrugged, finally looking between Hibiki and Tsuan. “But please reach a decision quickly, today was quite tiring, we should get our rest sooner rather than later.”

A low growl rumbled in Tsuan’s throat at that, and, with clenched fists, she turned to Hibiki.

“Fine. But tomorrow, you’re with Ariadne.”

Hibiki breathed an internal sigh of relief, and nodded quickly. “Yes, yes! That’s works for me. Thank you, Tsuan.”

Tsuan just responded with a dejected grunt. She picked up Lailaps and headed down the hallway towards where Ariadne’s camp was set up. “I’ll be on watch first.”

Ariadne didn’t bother to respond, just mumbling an acknowledgement under her breath.

_I feel bad, but I do need privacy for this…_ Hibiki scratched the back of her head, clearing her throat as she sat down on the cool dungeon floor. She caught Kurumi looking at her, no doubt in her mind that the quirked eyebrow and stern set of her jaw was asking: “What was that?”

It only made Hibiki blush deeper. She would soon have to put her foot down more than she had to Tsuan, and she was second guessing if she’d even be able to. Kurumi’s gaze wasn’t helping the matter.

“So…” Hibiki began, glancing at Ariadne, who hadn’t attempted to move at all. Frustratingly, with Ariadne’s closed eyes, she didn’t catch the look she gave, leaving Hibiki’s attempt at conversation to die in her throat.

Luckily, Ariadne’s yawn cut through the silence.

“I’m going to sleep,” the Dominion slurred, rubbing her half-lidded eyes with the back of her hand. She gazed idly at the two of them, and upon seeing Hibiki’s shiny eyes and furrowed brow, seemed to piece something together.

Ariadne’s pokerface was nothing to scoff at, although Hibiki could see the slightest crack in it. A sympathetic raise of an eyebrow, and Ariadne turned away.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then. Goodnight~”

With that, the Dominion shuffled away towards her camp, leaving Hibiki and Kurumi alone with ambience to accompany them.

Crackling fire from the torches lining the walls and the distant echo of strange sounds deep within the bowels of the cave did little to calm Hibiki’s already heightened demeanour. 

_Just talk to her. It’s not that hard._ Hibiki thought to herself, chewing her bottom lip as she looked over at Kurumi. But, much to her surprise, Kurumi spoke first.

“That was an interesting outburst,” she remarked, swinging around on the futon to stretch her legs, before standing up, rolling her shoulders. “Who would have guessed you’d be so eager to camp with me? You don’t seem to like sharing, Hibiki.”

_Not quite the segue I was hoping for, but it’ll do…_

“I might be a bit of the jealous type… Hehehe…” Hibiki admitted, trailing off into slight, awkward laughter, before quickly clearing her throat. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something though.” She continued, nervously wringing her hands together. “It’s important.”

Kurumi Tokisaki was inscrutable at the best of times. Her calm expression gave nothing away. “I’m ready to listen.”

Hibiki took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment before speaking.

“I… I wanted to talk to you about you… leaving us,” Hibiki began, giving a brief pause to gauge Kurumi’s reaction. Unfortunately, that stony expression didn’t falter, though her gaze did sharpen. “I was wondering if I could, well… Help you make a choice.”

Kurumi sighed, and stood up to stretch and rub her eyes.

“We’ve been over this before, Hibiki. You know I don’t like talking about it,” she complained, shaking her head in annoyance as she turned away.

“I-I get that, Kurumi, but…”

“Please, Hibiki, just drop it.”

Hibiki paused, clenching her teeth. She really should have expected this, another avoidance strategy on Kurumi’s behalf. She watched the Spirit turn away again, and set up a pillow on the futon.

Hibiki’s mouth moved without her realising it.

“You can’t keep brushing me off like this!” She blurted, much to Kurumi’s shock as she whipped around, eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you can’t keep doing this, Kurumi. It’s _mean_. Ariadne was going to talk to you about this too, but I wanted to save you that and tell you myself, because she’s not going to be as understanding as I am.”

Kurumi scoffed. “It’s my right to keep quiet, Hibiki. I don’t want to get too deep into it.”

“Are you scared?”

“Of course not,” Kurumi flinched at the accusation. “It’s just a topic that I find tiring.”

“Tiring?” Hibiki repeated, flabbergasted. “You’re _tired_? Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“You won’t even give me one chance? You won’t even give me the respect of just an hour of your time to tell you how I feel?”

Kurumi frowned, crossing her arms as she watched Hibiki stand up. Hibiki’s own scowl was a rare sight, and one that was actually somewhat frightening. Not that Kurumi would ever let that be known, of course.

“I mean, I could give you a chance, but you know how much of a dead end this conversation is. You’ve tried it before, and what response have I given you?”

“Nothing, actually. Nothing of much substance.”

“Exactly. Because it’s something I don’t like to _talk_ about. It’s tiring.”

“Guess what, _I’m_ tired of it!” Hibiki snapped suddenly, “I’m tired of you always distancing yourself from us! I’m tired of you disregarding this world and I’m tired of always coming _second_.”

Kurumi’s breath was forced from her chest at the sudden impact of Hibiki surging forward. The Quasi-Spirit’s hands grasped Kurumi’s wrists and pinned her to the wall, pressing up against her. She couldn’t help but feel a flutter of satisfaction in her chest as Kurumi’s eyes widened, though she suppressed it. Eyes firm and jaw set, Hibiki drew in close.

“So give me one chance.” She whispered, gaze unwavering from Kurumi’s. Pressed up against her like this, Hibiki could feel the Spirit’s heartbeat quicken in her chest, and she hoped her own thundering heart couldn’t be felt. “One chance to convince you to stay.”

“Hibiki—”

“No,” Hibiki cut her off, “I don’t want to hear anything but yes or no, Kurumi. I can’t take your smoke and mirrors anymore.”

Silence stretched out the time. Kurumi’s open mouth shut after Hibiki spoke over her, and the Spirit’s gaze dropped, only briefly, to Hibiki’s lips, before back into her eyes.

Hibiki could tell that she’d shocked Kurumi. She was usually polite with her, and usually so kind, this manner of rough and abrupt response was something Kurumi had rarely ever seen, if ever.

_I wonder if she respects it._

Despite her position, Hibiki couldn’t help but shiver under the intense scrutiny of Kurumi’s look, the way her mismatched eyes bore into her, she felt as if her heart was being stripped down, fibre by fibre, for Kurumi to see. Then, after a few more painful seconds, sound.

“How?” Kurumi asked, her voice nothing more than a low murmur, and Hibiki could almost feel her lips move against her own.

Taking a breath to calm her racing heart, Hibiki shifted against Kurumi and loosened the grip on her wrists.

“I’d like to show rather than tell,” Hibiki whispered, shaking hands coming up to rest just lightly over Kurumi’s shapely hips. She felt Kurumi stiffen, then relax against her.

“…Fine,” Kurumi breathed, and Hibiki let the tension ease from her shoulders. Of course, as much as she could considering that she was in such close proximity to _Kurumi Tokisaki_ , and so intimately leaning against her.

“…Thank you.”

A beat.

Then Hibiki’s lips were upon Kurumi’s, hearing her bleat in surprise. Yet, she didn’t protest. Hibiki felt Kurumi’s lips part and give way to her tongue. Taking advantage, Hibiki didn’t waver as she deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue into Kurumi’s mouth, hungry to explore her.

Her hands roamed the Spirit’s figure, conservatively at first, though Kurumi’s hum into her mouth made her heart skip a beat and adjust her approach. She brought her hand up, finding purchase on Kurumi’s nipple through the fabric of her dress and eliciting a delightful squeak from the usually so composed Kurumi. Unable to suppress the swell of pride in her chest, Hibiki pulled back, the teasing smile pulling at her lips making Kurumi’s flushed face redden further.

“You look far too happy with yourself,” Kurumi chastised her, though it had little effect. Her breathy tone and lustful countenance were a far cry from her usual stern rebuke, and Hibiki just giggled impishly.

“I _am_ happy to be doing this with you,” she admitted, dipping her hand into the cup of Kurumi’s dress. Emboldened by the appreciative look in Kurumi’s eyes and the way she bit her lip in order to stifle a moan, Hibiki pushed the fabric of her dress aside. She marvelled at the feel of Kurumi’s breast in her hand, giving it an experimental squeeze to which Kurumi purred. Hibiki smiled, groping the soft flesh and pinching her nipple lightly at first. Kurumi’s squirming, however, told her she was doing everything right. The Quasi-Spirit shut her eyes, and leaned forward to take her nipple into her mouth.

Kurumi hissed upon feeling the warmth and wet embrace of Hibiki’s mouth over her nipple, the flick of her tongue sending a spike of pleasure through her body. Eager to find some form of purchase, she wrapped her arms around Hibiki’s neck and pulled her closer, moans slipping past her gritted teeth as Hibiki’s skilful tongue worked over her hardened nipple.

“Hibiki…” She breathed, gulping as the sensation of her tongue made her knees weaken. Hibiki laved it over the sensitive bud of her nipple without mercy, yet with a level of finesse unbefitting of her innocent appearance.

Truth be told, Kurumi couldn’t help but enjoy this side of Hibiki. The Quasi-Spirit was usually so accommodative and passive, this more forceful side of her was a pleasant surprise. And as Hibiki stumbled forward, guiding Kurumi towards the futon, Kurumi walked with her.

Hibiki’s dress had fallen to the floor somewhere along the short way, courtesy of Kurumi’s hasty, fumbled pushing and pulling at her dress, leaving her in nothing but her panties. Hibiki huffed as Kurumi fell back, pulling the Quasi-Spirit along. With her mouth still upon her nipple, grazing her tongue over the hardened bud, Hibiki peeled Kurumi’s dress down and off completely. It fell to the floor, followed shortly after by her detached sleeves and collar.

Then, she went lower, to the sounds of Kurumi’s breathy moans.

Hibiki could feel the heat from Kurumi’s body as she trailed kisses down along her body. Paying special attention to the Spirit’s breasts, she grazed her teeth lightly over her areola and nipple, before kissing her way lower. Trembling with the excitement and nervousness of being able to pleasure Kurumi, Hibiki finally reached her public mound. Flicking her gaze up, she affixed Kurumi with it, delighting in the sight she was met with. Kurumi’s eyes were glazed over for pleasure, and her tongue briefly flicked out to wet her lips as she gazed down in trepidation at Hibiki. The Quasi-Spirit was unable to suppress the lewd thoughts of how that tongue would feel between her own legs.

“Are you sure about this?” Hibiki asked, not daring to raise her voice above a hushed murmur in fear of slicing through the heady, sexual atmosphere between them. She pressed her cheek against Kurumi’s inner thigh, grazing her lips over it and smiling as Kurumi exhaled slowly in response.

“I am, yes…”

“Good. Don’t worry, Kurumi, this’ll feel good…”

Carefully, Hibiki leaned in and hooked the fabric of Kurumi’s panties between her teeth. She then pulled it down to her ankles, smiling as Kurumi aided in the act by kicking them off. Hibiki quickly leaned back in once more, sucking in a breath at the sight before her. Of Kurumi’s wet, needy sex.

Nibbling the Spirit’s thigh and making Kurumi purr, Hibiki approached her head to Kurumi’s swollen lips. The feel of her breath against Kurumi’s folds made the Spirit twitch, and something within Hibiki snapped as she felt a surge of wolfish hunger overtake her. Hungrily, she buried her head between Kurumi’s thighs, pressing the flat of her tongue to Kurumi’s already dripping pussy, keen to taste the Spirit she had desired since they met in Malkuth. Kurumi’s reaction was instant, a drawn out, low moan of utter ecstasy music to Hibiki’s ears as she felt the Spirit’s thighs clench around her head, locking her there. Not that Hibiki was complaining, of course. Her hands came up to grasp Kurumi’s rear for support, fondling the supple, firm flesh there and bringing Kurumi closer against her, wanting to remove any ounce of distance between them even as her tongue traced over the Spirit’s sensitive folds. She didn’t hold back in the slightest, tracing Kurumi’s entrance with the tip of her tongue, moaning herself at the taste of the Spirit, shutting her eyes as she allowed instinct and sensation to dictate her actions.

Kurumi’s fingers shakily found purchase in Hibiki’s snowy white hair, clenching it and guiding her head closer. “G-gosh, Hibiki…” Kurumi hissed out through gritted teeth, instinctively bucking her hips to meet the wet, soft heat of the Quasi-Spirit’s tongue. She squirmed as her folds were parted by each stroke of her tongue, and was nearly made to see spots the moment Hibiki’s tongue touched her clitoris. In response to brushing her tongue over the engorged bud, Kurumi’s thighs clenched around her her head as the Spirit’s breathing became more laboured, now replaced by breathy gulps. Hibiki’s incessant tonguing of the sensitive bud drove her closer and closer towards an ever building climax.

Intuitive and adaptable as Hibiki was, the Quasi-Spirit was clever about pleasuring Kurumi. She closely listened and felt for what elicited the best reaction from Kurumi, and just when stimulation of her clit might prove to be too much, she would pull back slightly and give the Spirit a rest, before engaging once more with that skilled tongue. Her chin was shiny with arousal, but Hibiki couldn’t care less, far more pleased to be tasting the Spirit this way, and pleasuring her so intimately.

“I-I’m, oh, god, Hibiki! I-I’m close, p-please don’t stop…! ” Kurumi begged between gasps, and as Hibiki slipped a finger into the Spirit’s wet, awaiting entrance, she felt Kurumi’s entire body tense as an overwhelming pressure and heat built in her abdomen. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, commanded by Hibiki’s every move and talented flick of her tongue, or the way she curled her finger inside of her, stroking over her clenching, tightening inner walls in a way that drove the Spirit absolutely mad.

And before long, Kurumi came. Hard. Her climax hit her like a truck, that pleasure spiking through her as she reached a boiling point of sheer satisfaction and pleasure. With a shriek most unlike the Worst Spirit, her walls tightened around the Quasi-Spirit’s finger, clenching and clamping down around it as pleasure wracked her body, coming in quick, dizzying waves that made the Spirit tense and squeeze Hibiki between her legs, eager to keep her there as she rode her climax through.

Hibiki had no qualms with this, cheeks burning with embarrassment and heart burning with pride at her victory. Eagerly, as it came, Hibiki lapped up Kurumi’s arousal. Each flick of her tongue against Kurumi’s entrance made the Spirit twitch and mewl, lightly tugging on Hibiki’s hair as she fought for something to hold onto and seize, trying to keep a semblance of connection to reality as she tapered off. Careful not to overstimulate her too much, Hibiki kept away from her clit, though left her finger buried inside the Spirit’s walls, delighting in the every flutter and twitch of Kurumi’s muscles around it.

“H-Hibiki…”Kurumi finally moaned out as Hibiki pulled back. Hibiki wasted no time in giving Kurumi’s thigh a gentle squeeze, whilst slowly withdrawing her finger from her entrance, being sure to stroke however much she could.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she cooed, bringing her body up, sliding against Kurumi’s in a way that brushed their nipples together, making Hibiki shudder and Kurumi’s sensitive body writhe and squirm. The Spirit’s chest was rising and falling quickly, breathing laboured and gaze unfixed as she tried to focus on Hibiki as she drew in close, struggling to form proper words for at first.

“I-It was meant to be one… I… I really didn’t expect this from you…” Kurumi admitted after a moment, the hand flung over her own head whilst she was at Hibiki’s mercy dropping aside, revealing her flushed face. 

Smiling with satisfaction and pride, Hibiki leaned up to press a kiss to Kurumi’s plump lips. Upon feeling the Spirit attempt to kiss her back, though, she pulled back with a teasing grin, instead offering her index finger, slick with Kurumi’s arousal, and pressing it between her lips.

“Taste yourself, Kurumi,” she urged. Usually so dominant, Kurumi hesitated at first, likely not wanting to be demeaned so much. Hibiki, though, was prepared, and comforted the Spirit with a slight, warm smile. It worked, and Kurumi’s lips parted to let Hibiki’s finger in.

_I always guessed she was something of a submissive at times…_ Hibiki thought to herself as the Spirit’s tongue curled around her finger, tasting herself with a pleased hum and cleaning off her own arousal. Giving the Spirit a break for a moment, Hibiki allowed her eyes and mind to wander beyond wanting to prove a point. Kurumi was _truly_ a beautiful creature- the epitome of beauty, as far as Hibiki was concerned. It was one thing to lust after her and imagine Kurumi like this, but to be able to leer at her like this, with Kurumi’s guard dropped, it was something truly otherworldly. The curves of her body, flared hips and plentiful bust, creamy white skin, alluring face with those striking eyes and her dark hair… Her entire appearance was built for seduction, and Hibiki found herself distracted from the reality of the situation just gazing at her. She was, however, brought back to the present as Kurumi nudged her hand away, and Hibiki flinched after realising she had just kept her finger in Kurumi’s mouth.

“Sorry!” Hibiki apologised quickly as she wiped her finger on the futon, though Kurumi didn’t look bothered. In fact, there was a smirk on her face, one that was oh so teasing.

“So, was that all you had planned for me?” Kurumi asked, any trace of tiredness or shame gone. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, the simple gesture making Hibiki shiver.

“P-pardon?”

“I said, was that all? I’ll admit, it was certainly good, but I was expecting more, Hibiki Higoromo. You’re always so polite and meek, and earlier you had me thinking your actions were going to be as forceful as your words.”

_Seriously?_ Hibiki thought, stunned to silence by Kurumi’s audacity. Honestly, she should have expected something like this, but to hear it from Kurumi herself, and in such an infuriatingly teasing way… Hibiki didn’t quite know how to react.

“W-well, what _do_ you want?”

“This was your idea, was it not? This was to convince me to stay, wasn’t it?” Kurumi continued, her unwavering as she watched Hibiki. Gaze hard as steel and as piercing as a blade, Hibiki could only hope to return it in a way that mattered. “So, convince me. Why should I stay here, with you? Show me what Hibiki Higoromo is like when she wants something. When she _craves_ it. You may be sick of coming second, but I listen to actions more than I do words, and I feel like you don’t really mean this.”

Kurumi’s words did something to Hibiki. She felt as if something snapped inside her mind as Kurumi challenged her so brazenly and so… dirtily. This was an obvious sore spot for Hibiki, and the fact that she targeted it, then struck it without a second thought?

Hibiki felt the beginnings of a lump in her throat.

_But I want to be her equal, don’t I?_ A little voice in her head spoke up. _I want her to respect me. I want her to choose me and me unequivocally. I want there to be no doubt left in Kurumi’s head that she should stay here._

It was selfish, and Hibiki knew that. But as Kurumi eyed her for a moment longer, then turned away with a little dismissive sigh, Hibiki felt something well up inside of her. An emotion that she often fought to hide, but once felt in an aggressive, all consuming haze.

Anger.

Hibiki grasped Kurumi by her chin, firmly, forcing Kurumi to face her again.

“You want to see what I’m like when I want something?” Hibiki asked, pleased that her voice didn’t falter or waver in the slightest as she spoke. She shifted, pressing her knee up against Kurumi’s crotch, making the Spirit suck in her breath and lightly press down against her. Kurumi’s smirk widened, eyes narrowing further.

“I do.”

“Really?”

Kurumi laughed. “You really need to stop talk-”

Hibiki’s lips silenced her. The click of their teeth jarred the two of them and Hibiki gave Kurumi no time to adjust. Lightly, she bit down on the Spirit’s lip, drawing out a breathless purr as Kurumi let Hibiki in.

There was a rolling heat in Hibiki’s body, as much in her loins as it was in her chest. Her hands now roamed Kurumi’s body with more force this time, sliding down from her chin and instead wrapping her fingers around the Spirit’s throat, whilst the other went to firmly grasp Kurumi’s rear. Kurumi’s hitching breath and the symphony of soft, animalistic sounds against her lips as she made out with Hibiki went straight to the Quasi-Spirit’s cunt.

She felt Kurumi gyrate her her hips, grinding down on the Quasi-Spirit’s knee in an attempt to get herself off. Hibiki didn’t hesitate to push her knee against her crotch with more force, feeling the fluid of her arousal coat her leg. Kurumi’s hands, too, began to wander. At first flung around Hibiki’s neck but now sliding down her sides, groping, squeezing and feeling whatever she could touch. Each time they broke apart for air, Kurumi was actively meeting Hibiki’s lips once more, but not making an attempt to flip positions nor assert dominance.

It wasn’t really glamorous in any way, but Hibiki couldn’t care less. As she pulled away to trail fierce kisses and bites over Kurumi’s throat, blemishing her ivory skin with angry dark blotches, Kurumi’s moans told her she was doing everything right. When she tightened her grip around Kurumi’s neck, she watched her head tip back, body arching to meet Hibiki’s touch as much as she could. Hibiki, too, craved the skin to skin contact, each brush of their bodies against each other nearly driving her mad.

“There you go!” Kurumi praised her breathlessly, speaking through the hand around her throat as she found one of Hibiki’s breasts with her wandering hands and squeezed it, making the Quasi-Spirit gasp. “That’s it!”

_Naughty._ Hibiki remarked inwardly, gritting her teeth as her breast was fondled, purring once Kurumi pinched her hardened nipple. Even as she felt her own folds moisten, she bit back the urge to pleasure herself. Truth be told, doing this thing with Kurumi, and being this intimate with her alone was in fact building her up to a climax, simply with all these sensations, the scent of sex in the air and the heated, passionate, pent-up nature of it all.

Upon taking her knee away, Kurumi let out a surprisingly pathetic mewl and tried to sit up to chase after the sensation. Hibiki chuckled, pressing Kurumi back down against the futon with the grip around her neck. She clicked her tongue as Kurumi sought for the pressure of her knee by shifting down.

“Nuh-uh,” Hibiki teased, batting away Kurumi’s hand as the Spirit attempted to pull her back in, and instead reaching down to spread Kurumi’s lower lips apart. Hibiki gazed between her legs at her exposed pussy, and smiled.

“You’re a mess here, huh?” Hibiki cooed, satisfied at her own handiwork. Kurumi was _indeed_ soaking, her arousal dribbling down onto the futon in a way that Hibiki found _most_ attractive. She leaned closer, and gently blew on Kurumi’s labia, chuckling as the Spirit squeaked, twitching and trying to lift her head only to be kept pinned by the hand around her neck.

“Come on, Hibiki…” Kurumi hissed, swallowing thickly as she felt her inner walls flutter, her body eager for _some_ touch, something to fill her. “You were doing so well…”

“I haven’t stopped,” Hibiki pointed out, licking her lips as she grazed her fingers over Kurumi’s folds, keeping them spread as she traced her entrance. “You wanted me to show you how I am when I want something, and I’m going to do just that, Kurumi. I’ll play you like how you play _me._ ”

Kurumi’s nostrils flared in annoyance, and as she was about to make a smart remark, Hibiki silenced her by slipping two fingers inside of her. Any rebuke died in Kurumi’s throat, a shuddering moan replacing it as she lay back. Mercifully, Hibiki loosened her hold on Kurumi’s neck, and slowly sheathed her fingers inside of Kurumi until she was stopped by her knuckles. She curled them in a ‘come hither’ motion, making Kurumi’s back arch on pure instinct as pleasure washed over her body.

“There we go…” Hibiki cooed, echoing Kurumi’s earlier praise and shifting over her to patronisingly kiss her cheek, starting up a languid rhythm of thrusting into her. The sensation was most welcomed, judging by the way Kurumi growled sexually.

Kurumi’s inner walls were clenching around Hibiki’s fingers, covering them in a pleasurable, soft heat that Hibiki absolutely loved. Speeding up ever so slightly, she revelled in Kurumi’s purrs and fed on the way she would buck her hips eagerly. She matched Hibiki’s rhythm, and before long, the wet smack of Hibiki’s knuckles hitting Kurumi’s labia filled the room, interspersed by her own ragged breathing and Kurumi’s debauched moans and mewls. Experimentally, Hibiki tightened her grip around Kurumi’s neck, cutting off one of her purrs. The Spirit’s eyes widened at first, before she shut them as Hibiki angled her palm in such a way that each push of her fingers would have it connect with Kurumi’s clit, stimulating it repeatedly.

Through gritted teeth, Kurumi managed to gasp out something along the lines of: _“I can’t take much more of this!”_ Though Hibiki hardly heard it.

“Who knew you would be so into this?” Hibiki remarked with a grin, punctuating the last word with a particularly hard thrust of her fingers, curling them. Kurumi rose from the futon in response, mouth agape as she tried to form words, but found that she couldn’t. The sheer pleasure Hibiki was inflicting on her body, and the hand tightly constricting her neck made it far too difficult. “I guessed you’d have a masochistic side to you, but now I know for certain!”

Pressing their bodies together to press her nipples to Kurumi’s, Hibiki felt Kurumi’s inner walls clench down tightly, and she let go of Kurumi’s neck as she climaxed.

And she was pleased she did.

The drawn out purr of utter lust was the height of eroticism to Hibiki. Kurumi came, and it seized her completely in a grip of hot, searing ecstasy. Her toes curled and her hands grasped onto the futon’s cushion for purchase, her entire body shuddering and hips bucking as if to take in Hibiki’s fingers more, and deeper.

Hibiki didn’t slow her pace though, fucking Kurumi through her orgasm to hammer her point home. And just as Kurumi began to taper off, she engaged her in another kiss. Followed by another, then another, allowing Kurumi to gulp in breaths after her exertion yet claiming her lips at every point she could. Only then did she finally slow her thrusts, simply letting her fingers rest inside of the Spirit, filling her, and pressing her palm against her engorged clit to keep that pressure on her.

Kurumi broke away first, having to catch her breath as Hibiki grew a tad too carried away in their lip lock. If Kurumi was still put together after her first orgasm, she was thoroughly undone now. Sweat had collected on her forehead, her dark hair strewn about from all her wriggling, and her steely gaze unfocused. Hibiki did pause as their gazes connected, catching something else in those eyes that she hadn’t really seen before.

Fear? Or perhaps admiration?

Whatever it was didn’t last long, but Hibiki shook herself out of it. Damnit, Kurumi had a way of romancing her even when she was supposed to be tough. Her anger from before had diminished, and even as she found herself wanting to apologise for choking Kurumi, she pushed it aside.

“That’s it,” Hibiki declared, taking her fingers from Kurumi’s soaked pussy, amused by the sound of wetness that escaped. She made a show of cleaning her fingers, dragging her tongue up over them and savouring the taste of the Spirit, who, after she caught her breath, managed to stay focused.

“That’s the Hibiki Higoromo you wanted. Well?”

Kurumi wet her lips to speak.

“I… I can’t lie… I didn’t expect that.”

Pride bloomed in Hibiki’s chest. “I aim to impress! Especially you, Kurumi.”

“Well, you did,” Kurumi laughed, albeit tiredly, and she shifted to shut her legs, finding the cool underground air a tad too much for how sensitive she was. “Very much so. You can be quite scary, Hibiki.”

“Really?!”

“Well, not really _scary…_ But intimidating.”

Hibiki blushed. Curse how easily Kurumi could fluster her!

“That makes me very happy! A-ah, so… what do you think?”

“About staying?”

Hibiki nodded, confirming Kurumi’s question with a little sound. Kurumi was silent at first, before she pet the spot beside her. Hibiki had to refrain from throwing herself against Kurumi, licking her lips nervously as she lay beside her, and pressed against her.

She was certainly shocked when Kurumi’s arm wrapped around her torso, and she intertwined their legs together, before rolling over to face her.

“I… I’m going to have to think,” she confessed quietly, eyes downcast. “But I will say that you’ve made your point. A very good one. But this isn’t the only reason. Of course, it was lovely doing this with you…” She paused to bite her lip. “…I do enjoy my time with you, beyond time like this. But this isn’t something I can decide lightly, though trust me when I say I’m considering it. Seriously.”

Hibiki didn’t dare interrupt her as Kurumi met her eyes.

“I’ll share my memories and my thoughts to you with Yud if you don’t believe me. With everything that’s happened, leaving has been on my mind, and I’ve had trouble reconciling how I’d feel if I did leave,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“You don’t have to answer now,” Hibiki murmured, cupping Kurumi’s cheek, to which the Spirit smiled.

“I know. Let’s just sleep on it tonight.”

“I… think that’s fair.”

Kurumi nodded, and grunted as she shifted forward, ignoring the slight pain between her legs to kiss Hibiki’s forehead. Hibiki shuddered, unused to the affectionate gesture.

“Goodnight, Hibiki. And thank you.”

Hibiki smiled at that. “Any time, Kurumi. I enjoyed this.”

For once, the hollow feeling in Hibiki’s heart whenever she brought something like this up with Kurumi never made her ache. Kurumi didn’t seem to be lying from what she could tell… and that comforted her. A glimmer of hope that Kurumi would stay.

That was enough for her, she thought, as she shut her eyes.

Unbeknownst to Hibiki, Kurumi wondered, in her sleepy daze, if she ever felt as alive as she did in this world.

* * *

_Impressive._ Ariadne thought to herself once the sounds of Kurumi and Hibiki’s tryst died down and faded to silence. Tsuan was sound asleep on the futon, having passed over watch to Ariadne.

“She has spunk,” the Dominion hummed quietly to herself. Having been seated on a chair conjured from her reiryoku, she let out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back, taking her hand out from under her dress and wiping the moistness on her fingers against the side of the chair. A satisfied, smug grin adorning her sleepy face. “Let’s hope that was enough to convince her. It would probably convince me, that’s for sure.”


End file.
